


i know you are more sweet than chocolate

by miocean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian wants cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it is a short one, lightly inspired from chocolate, pepero kiss game, they do nothing just cuddles, yes that chocolate song by day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/pseuds/miocean
Summary: it's sunday, and they both have nothing to do.comes a box of pepero and there're jae and brian.





	i know you are more sweet than chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softtofustew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/gifts).



> i found some video on my other otp doing a pepero kiss game, and i instantly thought of jaehyungparkian and that 'chcocolate' song.  
> this plot has been on my mind for days.  
> the title is from that song, if you guys haven't noticed yet. Yihh. 
> 
> imma also gonna gift this to one of my fav author here, softtofustew. i saw you tweeted about the pepero kiss last night and decide to gift this to you. hope you'll like this uwu
> 
> it is a short one. hope you guys will like it. enjoy <3

 

 

 

 

The morning sun is filtering through the curtains, bathing the room with its bright rays. The air is still cold, crisp, and its sending shivers down through Brian’s nerves. He pulls the blanket closer to him, feeling the warmth seeping through as he adjusts his body on the couch. It is still relatively early for a Sunday morning, but since Jae has decided that they need a much more productive day contrary to their usual routine of cuddling and sleeping in, he had been roused from his sleep at the wee hours of a Sunday morning. Brain had opposed the said idea, but who is he to deny Jae’s doe-like eyes, begging and pleading at him.

 

It would feel like he had kicked a bucket full of puppies, kittens and everything that is cute.

 

So here he is, trying to make the most out of the couch as he hears Jae, whistling, singing merrily as he cooks something in the kitchen. Brian groans, feeling like an asshole while the love of his life is busy preparing, cooking for their breakfast—while he is trying to get back to slumberland again.

 

Something like a scrumptious smell lingers in the air, awakening all of Brian’s senses. He sniffs the aroma that is circling his nose, as he peers through the gaps that his eyes could muster. “Babe?” Jae hums back. “What’re you making?”

 

He hears Jae’s laughter—always pleasant to be heard, like a song that he would never, ever get tired of. But there are a lot of things that he would never get tired of from Park Jaehyung. The list would be endless, going on and on as there will always be something new to be added. Every day is a discovery. “If you wanna know, be a darling and go wash now,” he says.

 

Brian rolls on the limited space that the couch allows him to, procrastinating for as long as he could. He lets out a big yawn before walking down to the bathroom, doing as Jae had asked but only the bare minimum. He walks back into the kitchen, finding Jae is still busy in the kitchen. He watches Jae as he is shimmying, frying something on the stove. Brian sneaks quietly behind him, placing his chin on the shoulder of the dark purplish-red haired man.

 

“Pancakes?” Brian asks, smelling the sizzling aroma coming from the brown-ish round cake. Jae hums, answering Brian’s questions. Not happy with the response he got, Brian circles the older waist, playing with the hem of his sweater.

 

“Brian,” Jae warns, after he feels a finger grazes on the bare skin of his stomach. “You don’t want to get both of us into the ER,” he slaps Brian’s wandering hand, pushing the younger away with his body. Brian pouts, sad that his attempt to be all cuddly and mushy with his boyfriend has failed. Jae watches his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, acting all cute and shit. “You could help set up the table, I had brewed the coffee. The sooner we could have breakfast, the sooner we could cuddle,” he chuckles when he sees Brian brightens up at the mention of the word ‘cuddle’.

 

“Fine,” Brian huffs, but he couldn’t really hide the joy in his voice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It isn’t really what you would call a productive day, but in their case, it is certainly eventful. After breakfast--they usually would have a brunch consisting of pizza and soda before falling into more of lazy cuddles--they have been watching some movies from Jae’s pick. They’re lounging on the couch, with Jae in his arms, cuddling with a blanket thrown over the legs—their legs entangle underneath it.

 

“Who in their right mind, would say no, really? It’s Heath ohmaigod,” Jae sighs dreamily. They’re watching the scene where Heath’s character was singing to Sinatra's I love you baby with the help from the marching band, as he jumped and walked around the audience seats, serenading to Stiles’s character that was on the school's field. As Heath was trying to avoid from being caught by the school's security, Jae coos, “aww, he’s such a dork. I love him.”

 

Brian rolls his eyes, tightening his hold on Jae before kissing Jae’s cheek copiously—trying to distract the latter from the movie.

 

“Brian,” Jae squeals, using his hands to push Brian’s face away. “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

 

“You’d watched it too many times already,” he interjects—still busy trying to lather Jae with his kisses, lots of big sloppy kisses.

 

“Brian,” Jae clamours, but the raven haired pays no attention to him. More kisses. “Okay, fine. I’ll stop gushing over him. Urgh, you’re insufferable.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It is evening, and they have pretty much spent their time cooped up in their apartment. Not that he is complaining. It is utterly, without a doubt was the perfect outcome. Jae is busy looking for something in the kitchen. He goes straight to the kitchen after he read something on his phone. It must be Wonpil or Dowoonie doings—only those two would do something like that. Brian takes his smartphone and decides to play some song while waiting for his boyfriend.

 

“Jae, babe, what’re you looking for?” Brian asks, eyeing him from his spot, unmoving. After long, dreadful minutes, he sees Jae’s head peeking out over the countertop, looking back at him. His eyes are smiling back at him. 

 

“Wonpil hid something in here,” he sighs, before straightening himself, fixing his messy hair. Jae saunters back to return to his initial position on Brian’s lap.

 

“What have you got there?” Brian says while eyeing the mysterious item in Jae’s hand. Jae smiles as he settles back on Brian’s lap, holding the said item for Brian to see—causing Brian to laugh as he identifies it.

 

“Pepero?”

 

“Piri said we should do the pepero kiss game,” Jae smiles knowingly, giving Brian the look that said ‘are you up to this?’

 

“Pepero kiss huh?” Brian grins, laughing at the idea. Well, it certainly not that bad of an idea. He forgets that today is Pepero Day and the wonderful present from that kid is kind of a nice surprise. “I think, we should, you know, given the trouble Piri'd gone through for us.”

 

Jae hums as he just stares at Brian, knowing exactly what’s on his mind. He grins back, his expression mirroring the man in front of him. “You insufferable man.”

 

“But, you still love him.”

 

“Who?” Jae teases, as Brian snatches the chocolate in his hands, tearing the seal open. As right on cue, his playlist plays a new song—a voice with a radio like effect sings as the funky, retro-y like guitar follows after echoing through the air, setting the already playful mode into a higher level.

 

“So, how’re we doing this?” Brian innocently asks, making Jae rolls his eyes.

 

“Like you don’t already know,” he chides as the first verse of the song starts.

 

“Nope,” Brian laughs, causing the older trying to snatch the confectionary from his hands. “Okay, stop. I admit defeat,” he sighs merrily, leaning further away, stopping Jae’s arms from reaching the item. Brian takes one stick of biscuit covered chocolate and places the end—the one with no chocolate—at his lips. His eyes are looking at Jae—who is busy staring at him back, his eyes darting from Brian’s eyes and his lips.

 

 

_I imagine when you and I kiss_

_I wonder what it feels like_

  
 

“I’m ready when you’re,” he muffles through his lips, causing Jae to laugh at him. The whole situation seems ridiculous. Jae leans closer, as his lips—Brian notes—bite at the other end and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from it. He always had a thing for Jae’s lips—plump, red, luscious, moist, and full—he could go on and on, the list is endless. And now, he wonders, if the chocolate stained lips will make Jae taste even more sweeter than he already is. 

 

 

_I keep being like this I might go crazy_

_Chocolate I know I should stop_

_But I can’t stop thinking_

_I like you more and more_

_You’re sweeter the more I think about it_

_I know you are more sweet than chocolate_

 

 

How fitting the lyrics are, the lyricist is a genius, Brian thinks. Jae takes a shy bite. Brian frowns as the distance between them is agonising, and he knows that Jae is playing, teasing him. Testing, wondering if Brian will give in and submits to the temptation and finish the Pepero stick in one go or--. He knows what Jae is doing and he will not give Jae the satisfaction of him losing. He will remain unbothered for the duration of Jae’s entire ploy.

 

Another bite and Brian look at Jae’s eyes—glinting under the evening light. His eyes show how much fun he is having with this—of him trying to pull Brian’s string of resolve undone. One at a time.

 

_The more I decide not to want it_

_My greed fills me up I am amazed at myself_

_My heart doesn’t listen to me_

 

Unconsciously, Brian takes a small bite—closing in the distance—and Jae’s eyes widen in surprise, happy at the small victory, the mischievous spark is evident in his eyes. This time, Jae takes a one big bite, rendering the stick to a quarter of its original length. Brian locks his eyes on Jae’s delectable lips—his lips moving, munching the chocolate stick.

 

 

_You’re sweeter the more I think about it_

 

 

If he could, Brian would have wetted his lips by now. The thirst for Jae’s lips is unbearable, torturing him. He wants nothing but to kiss Jae now. As if Jae is reading Brian’s train of thoughts, or his desire is that evident on his face. Jae smiles, as he takes another mouthful, the stick almost disappear from sight, but not quite. Lips are a hair breadth away from touching, their nose already saying hi to one another, and Brian could feels the warm rush of air.

 

 

_So sweet like chocolate I know I should stop_

_But I can’t stop thinking I like you more and more_

_You’re sweeter the more I think about it_

_I know you are more sweet than chocolate_

_Unconsciously, my gaze stops at your lips_

 

 

The singer raspy voice resonates through the still room as Brian’s gaze stops at Jae’s lips. So close yet so far. Dammit, Jae. He knows Jae is still waiting for him to give in. Give up and kiss me already, he could hear Jae taunting him, saying those words. Daring him to take the plunge. _Come on._

 

 

_Why do I know the taste of something I’ve never tried before?_

 

 

Suddenly, he feels the sensation that he has been longing for as Jae kisses him while he is busy with his thoughts—without a warning. He is debating on his head between the shame of giving in and taste those chocolate tasting lips or reeling in his pride and victory but enduring the torturous wait. All thoughts dissappear as Brian could only feel that soft pressure on his lips—the prize that he had been waiting for.

 

Jae's lips is soft and inviting and the kiss is—short. Brian jerks open his eyes to see Jae smiling at him. Brian groans in protest before he goes in for another kiss. He kisses him, this time having a better taste of the chocolate, reeling in its taste.

 

Sweet, so sweet.

 

Brian kisses him once, twice, thrice and he lost count on how many times did he kisses Jae. Licking the chocolate off his lips, until all he could taste is him again. That is until Jae puts his fingers on his lips, his eyes smiling at him. Putting their kissing session into a halt.

 

“Are my lips sweeter than chocolate, Bribri?” he asks, before, for a brief moment, he touches his lips lightly on Brian's.

 

“You really needed to ask?” Brian asks, trying to sound annoyed but the grin on his face gives it all away.

 

 

 

_end_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DO HOPE YOU'D LIKE IT <3
> 
> leave some comments and kudos. please, i love to know your thoughts on this ;D


End file.
